Owners and Pets
by Evlusar
Summary: Edited. Light stories between the pets and their owners on their daily lives. Family genre, because pet is a part of family.
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine that they (the pets) are human being. Like normal human. But don't forget to add the ears and tail.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

When you see a lazy mammal in the daylight, it is somehow irritating. Afternoon is a working time, yet it sleeps like it has no problems at all. Or actually it doesn't.

Because I'm talking about a cat here.

"Maki, wake up."

The cat rubbed her eyes and slowly opened her eyes."Eli, what is it?"

"Don't ask me that, you've been sleeping like 3 hours straight. At least do something other than sleep."

"Then what should I do?"

The cat frowned, clearly disagreeing with me. Maki is my pet, and she usually does nothing than dozing off. Not that I hate it, it's peaceful, after all. But it feels wrong. I scratch my cheek, trying to think about what should she do.

"I guess... like-" I picked up a catnip and shake it off in front of her. She gives me a deadpanned look.

"C'mon Eli, that doesn't interest me anymore. In the past, yes."

I laughed bitterly at her statement which makes a good point. But I neve-

I slightly thought that Maki would grow up to be this lazy, but not this fast. She was a cute kitten who let out cute voices and always looked at me with her sparkling eyes.

Now look at her.

"It's fine isn't it? You can do your study without me interrupting."

"Well, yes, that's true." I said, before looking away from her and continuing my study. When she put it like that, of course I can't say anything else. But I just want her to have a good time. I want her to.. show her enthusiasm as a cat?

...Seems like I just mistook her for a dog. It's just normal for her to be like this, but..

"You're not acting cute that it makes me disappointed." I thought.

Wait.

I just said it out loud.

And that makes me worried, so I take a look at her.

"..Maki?" She is still sleeping in my bed, but she is already facing the wall, and her body cowers as if she was cold.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"So I'm not cute at all.." Maki muttered. That attitude of her makes me curious what kind of faces she is making right now. And I can't help but giggle to myself.

I'm a stupid owner.

How stupid of me to think like that about my own pet.

I close up my book and stand up from my chair. "Maki."

No responses.

"It was a joke." I told her. But still no responses. I pull her face so that she can face me. So that I can see her cute face. She is pouting. And that's adorable of her.

"See?" I said, "You're still my cute little cat." I smiled to her. Although Maki glared me with the 'I've grown up enough to graduate from being called little' look. I know that she made a weird face (which is already cute) when I said that she wasn't being cute. But that doesn't matter.

Her reddened face is what matters. Since she is so cute when she's embarrassed.

My cat turns out to be the tsundere type. So, this is clearly the best part that to be expected from my cat. Hiding your happiness by showing your irritation.

...Although I believe most cats are the same.

Pouting, Maki averts her eyes from me. "Eli, you're lying."

"Eh?"

"If I'm cute, then, shouldn't you.. pet me?"

And this too. Wanting something but showing her unwillingness. Who can resists when you're acting all embarrassed like that?

Permission granted, Maki.

"Yes, yes..." I said to her, before I start petting her. From stroking her soft silky raid hair, and running my fingers through her chin and face. It takes really quick to hear her purring. And I have a bad feeling that I'd forget about my study for not being able to stop.

This spoiled cat simply loves to receive attention from me. Not that I can easily notice that. Since I'm a stupid owner.

To had a thought about something was wrong with Maki being sluggish... I should've just let her be.

Because her sleeping soundly even when I'm nearby really means something to me.

* * *

 **Yuhuuuu~ I came up with stupid idea about some muse's members having a pet which is... a muse's member too.**

 **But no, this is an AU, so no school idol, etc etc.**

 **And yes... having a sleeping cat beside you feels great. As if you have gained the most awesome trust from the cat itself.  
**

 **Cats being lazy sure are charming.**

 **Story note: For the kitty version of Maki, think of her as a grade schooler. As for the current...** **I don't know. It's up to you guys to see her on her normal body, or in a figure of a middle schooler. Maybe some of you think that it'd be more cute if Maki is a bit shorter compared to the original height.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gg: Thanks, are you up for the second? :D  
**

 **So readers, I'm too lazy to clarify things up. I know that's my fault for being not detailed. Sorry.**

 **And for that, I'll update this frequently, I think. Let's see what kind of story I'm working on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

My owner is so kind. On top of that, she is beautiful.

I like her. So much.

Because she picked me up when I was little. I was just a stray kitten with no owner. Abandoned by someone I didn't remember. That lasted for pretty long, until she found me.

* * *

I found myself on a playground when I notice that I was abandoned. Having zero knowledge about my whereabouts, I decided to live there. I only eat from some random humans who are kind enough to give me some leftovers, whether they're breads, snacks, or meals.

All of them who have visited me always had that concerned look. But none of them have ever picked me, or touched me.

I'm being pitied, sympathized.

And living like that... somehow I feel desolated.

.

Never I had in mind that living as a stray cat can be this harsh.

The kids from my place in where I was abandoned always bully me.

"Look at that red haired cat! So ugly!"

"Yeah, not to mention she's dirty!"

What can I do about that..? This playground doesn't have any place to cover me from rainy days. Boys are still playing soccer even though it's raining. Running carelessly without noticing that they splatter mud all over the place. To my skin, my hair, my ears, my face.

I know that I'm ugly.

That's why I was abandoned.

.

Another rainy day. I find myself that I'm all alone. I'm getting used to be showered by the rain. Even though at first, it felt so weird, uncomfortable.

The rain is not stopping. It's been already a long time. I can't help but think that it'd be another day that would pass imperceptibly.

And sleeping helps a lot for that to happen.

I was going to, until I see two figure coming near. Covering theirselves in umbrellas, they run towards the playground.

"Onee-chan, hurry, hurry~!"

"Geez, Arisa.. you could've wait for a better day to stroll around the town."

"But, but! I need to know right away! YA vzvolnovan!"

"But we just arrived-"

"That's exactly why, Onee-chan!"

I clearly heard some words I don't understand. Taking a good look, their hairs' color look rare. And they somehow shine in my eyes, despite having no sun on the sky.

"A blonde..." I muttered.

"Hm?" The older one notices me. "A cat?"

"Eh? Where, where?"

After the younger one notices me too, they both come closer. "Horosho! Onee-chan, she's so cute!"

"Hee~ indeed. More like beautiful, I think."

...Cute? Beautiful? Me?

I put a confused look. Are they being serious? I'm dirty, I'm ugly, I'm just a stray cat.

How can they say that I'm cute and beautiful?

"Aren't you cold?"

"..I am." I muttered.

"Figures." She laughed lightly. The older blonde pulls her sister closer to her and takes her umbrella, before she puts it on the ground, in where I am sitting.

"That's better." She said, smiling widely to me. Indeed it feels better. It feels warm, not only my body, but my heart too.

"I wonder what should we do about her..." She mumbled to her sister.

"Onee-chan, let's take her home!"

Huh?

..Am I hearing things?

"Hmm... Horosho, Arisa. I agree." She said.

...Is this reality?

"And so, let's go home!" The younger one cheered. I still can't believe what's happening. This was surely way too sudden for me.

"Come with us?" The older asked, tilting her head as she offers her right hand.

"Are you two... taking me with you.. to your home?"

"Yes."

I widen my eyes. They're serious. They're taking me. I never think that this would happen.

Noticing that a free hand in front of my eyes, I hesitate. I never make physical contact with humans before. I look up at them again. I see nothing but bright smiles.

That means, I can take her hand, right?

Grabbing her hand, I feel another warm sensation. Which makes me so happy.

To think that my life as a stray cat will come to an end.

To think that I can have an owner.

To think that I have a place in where I belong. A home.

* * *

"Maki..."

"Hnggh..."

"Maki."

Opening my eyes slowly, I look at Eli who is looking at me with concerned look.

"C'mon, don't sleep on the sofa, you will catch a cold."

"But I'm a cat, I don't catch one." I said to her. Although I still sit up on the sofa.

Eli chuckles, "Ah, right, now you mention about that. But still, you can go to sleep in my room rather than in here."

"What is it? Are you worried or something?" I asked her. I didn't intend to make her answer it seriously though.

"What are you saying? You're my cat, of course I am."

...Since it backfires to me. Now I'm incredibly happy after she said that.

"Besides, it's raining. My room is warmer so it's obviously better."

I look outside. Eli is right, it's raining. Rainy days always gives me a weird feelings. I can't help but to recall the memory when I was little.

On a day in where I met Eli and Arisa.

"Say, Eli.."

"What is it, Maki?"

"Do you.. dislike rain?" I asked her. I see her doing stuffs on the kitchen near the living room. "Not really, I guess? Why do you ask?"

"..It's nothing." I answered. I just noticed that I don't know why I asked her.

Eli who comes with two mugs smiles at me. "Then, what about you?" She asked, after she gives the hot milk and sits beside me.

"Me?"

"Yep. Do you dislike it?"

I think about it for a moment, only to find that I can't come up with a yes.

"No, it's the opposite."

"So, you like rainy days. Why?"

I take a sip before continuing... shyly. "It reminds me... the day when you and Arisa picked me up."

Eli who is going to drink hers as well, suddenly stops. She puts the mug on the table before starting to stroke my head.

"Well, I guess the same goes for me. And I'm sure for Arisa too." She said, smiling to me.

It's here again. The fluttering and warm feelings. I like Eli's touches. I like her smile. I like everything about her.

"Eli.." I called her while purring. It feels so good that I feel sleepy again.

"What is it, Maki?"

"I like you."

...!?

Eh?

Did I just say that to her? Ugh- This is why I hate myself for always letting my guard down whenever Eli touches me.

"I like you too, Maki." Eli answered, still smiling. My face feels hot. I look at her, she only smiles at me.

...I don't know whether I'm happy or furious to her.

Then she gestures for me to lay in her lap. No demerit will gain from doing so, so I obey her.

Soon after that, the front door opened and Arisa comes in. "I'm home~" She said cheerfully. Her steps are coming closer, before she reaches the living room, finding Eli and me. Since I can hear Eli shush her before saying, "Low down a bit, Maki is sleeping."

"Horosho... roger that, Onee-chan."

I really can't help but smile before going to my slumber, comfortably in Eli's lap, with warm atmosphere around the house.

For I am, now, a part of Ayase's family.

* * *

 **So, do you guys get it? I'm not doing random one shots collection... this is a full fledged story (I guess).  
**

 **Basically, no changes at all between who's the pet, who's the owner.**

 **Once again, sorry for not being detailed.**

 **Story note: Let's just say that Eli was in middle school and Alisa was in elementary when they found Maki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovemaki: Ah, yes, thank you. And yes, of course! I'm continuing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

Something is not right.

It is unusual for Eli to arrive at home this late.

"...Maki?"

"What?"

"I said, I'm home.." Eli said, standing in front of me while removing her shoes. Come to think of it, she really did say that.

"..Welcome home." I replied, looking away. Still feeling somewhat upset for her to be home this late.

"Thank you." She said, before petting my head. I can't believe she still can smile to me despite coming this late.

"Hmph!" I put her hand away from my hair, giving hint that I'm completely not interested from her doing that to me. It's a good thing that she's pretty aware of her surroundings. That's one very good point about her as an owner. I bet she knows why am I angr-

"Maki, are you by any chance.. angry?"

...I take that back. She's pretty dense.

"Not really." Is what I said, but I stomp my foot before going to the living room; I sit on the sofa beside Arisa, who is watching the TV.

"Hm? Maki-chan?" Arisa said, surprised by my sudden appearance with my crumpled face. She completely has no clue about what's happening. Eli walks in and Arisa notices her. "Ah, Onee-chan, welcome home."

"Ah, Arisa, I'm home." Eli said. Arisa then looks up as if she noticed something. "Ah, Onee-chan, you're kinda late, you know."

Eli's eyes widen and she scratches the back of her head. "Ah... about that, I got pile of works at student council."

Huh?

Student council?

So, the reason that she came home late is because she was held up by works?

If that's true, then no wonder I feel guilty right now for being mad at her.

"I see.." Arisa nodded. "The thing is, Maki-chan has been acting uneasy when you still haven't come even though it's already this late. She was fidgeting a~ll the time when we were watching together!"

Wha-?!

Goddamnit, Arisa, what are you saying-!

"No! It's not like that! It's not like I was waiting for you to come home or something like that.." I retorted. But Arisa gives an 'Ehh?' before continuing, "But, Maki-chan, you looked really excited when the sound of the door clicked, right?"

"I-It was because-!"

"...Because.."

"..."

Uh oh...

I can't believe this. I can't say anything! C'mon Maki, deny it! Or else, Eli will-

"Maki..." Eli said. My ears twitch after I hear her sound. Although I don't face her, I can see that she's looking at me proudly, which irritates me.

Great, now it's too late to say anything back.

"W- What is it.." I said, twirling a lock of my hair.

"Thank you." She whispered as she hugs me from behind. My head was already on fire since Eli was late, thinking whether something happened at her or she was just messing around with her friends, and now, being hugged from behind makes my whole body hot too.

"Ugh.."

"Were you lonely?" She asked softly.

I keep quiet for a moment, before nodding quietly.

"But Arisa was keeping you company right?"

"..I guess." I asnwered. I take a look at Arisa who only grins at me.

"Then why were you lonely?" She asked again.

Gosh, who am I kidding. She's clearly not dense. She's mischievous. Eli is dangerous. Her way of forcing me to be honest with her is really terrifying.

I gulp, readying myself to answer her. "..miss you."

"Hmm?"

"I- I missed you!" I yelled at her. Soon after a brief silence after my yell, only giggles can be heard from these two.

"Ah, Onee-chan, look, look! Maki-chan's face is red! Just like tomato!" Arisa exclaimed.

"Wha-?!"

"Hee~? Let me see.." Eli said as she leans in to take a look at my face. I know very well that its color is already red. It feels sour all around my face. "Whoa, that's true." Eli said as in awe. Which I believe it's made up.

"St-Stop looking at me, you two!"

"It's fine, isn't it? You're our cat, after all." Eli said. Arisa nods in agreement.

Anymore than this and I will die in embarrassment. I shoot a glare at Eli, beckoning to stop teasing me. Eli chuckles before she lets go of me.

"Yes, yes." She answered, showing that she understands. Eli is sure something else. If I didn't glare at her, by now, her teasing would never stop.

"As a make up, dinner will be tuna then, with tomato sauce on top of it."

Hm?

Did she just say tuna? On top of that, with tomato?

..She sure knows how to win me.

"Ooooh~ Such luxury!" Arisa cheered. My ears twitched at the 'tuna' word. Even I can feel my tail is swinging right now in excitement.

"That's fine, I guess." I said, trying to hide my excitement for dinner. Even though my other part of my body says the other. Even Eli already knows that.

"Okay, then. I'll make dinner after I change my clothes." She excuses herself to her room.

Now, I'm with the younger Ayase, who is now looking at me which is kind of intense.

"Arisa, what is it..?" I asked her. Because if I don't, then she'd keep doing that without me knowing what is she up to.

"Maki-chan sure loves Onee-chan, eh?" Arisa said, smiling brightly. I blinked numerously, too surprised at what she just said.

Well, as a pet, of course I love my owner.

I try to answer. "I.. do."

I avert my eyes right after I answered her.

...Gosh, even only this much, I'm too shy to admit that. My face is for sure reddened again.

"Then, what about me?" Another question comes out from her. I look at Arisa, who is still smiling.

..As sisters, they are too much alike. Are you two planning to make me confess everything I feel as a pet today?

Give me a break, please. I bet that, even normal people would be embarrassed to be questioned like this.

"That... goes without saying right?" I look away from her, not wanting to show that I mean it. Well, I mean it, but at least it's not that obvious.

"Horosho! Maki-chan, I love you too!" Arisa replied, before she jumps to me, hugging me, as well as binding me down on the sofa.

That lasts pretty long, until Eli comes back.

"..You two sure are having fun." Eli chuckles, after she finds me and Arisa cuddle up together.

"Horosho, Onee-chan!" Arisa replied, before continuing to harass me again. By harass, she strokes my hair and canoodles me all over the place.

Both of them really are aggressive in different ways.

I hate to admit but, yes, I'm enjoying it.

The warmth the Ayase's sisters give to me, that is.

* * *

 **IDK WHETHER THE DINNER IS ACTUALLY TASTY OR NOT *LAUGHS***

 **Story note: ..I hope the others would show up on the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's see Maki's owner school's life.**

 ***whistles***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

I have a best friend. Her name is Yazawa Nico. She is a freak- I mean, she is a girl, and a big fan of idols. Of course I don't see it strange for her to be one. With her petite figure, big round eyes, and with the ruby color, I think she is more suited to be the idol herself.

Never I had a thought of her becoming my friend. I was a shy person, well, perhaps up until now, I am. But not as bad as I was in the past.

My first day on high school, right after the opening ceremony ended, I found myself surrounded by the girls in the class before the homeroom started. Due too my appearance, I think it was completely normal. As a quarter foreigner, my hair color and my icy colored eyes did well enough to attract my new classmates. I was surrounded by them. Bunch of questions directed at me. Being surrounded like that, actually was a good thing if people would say. Since it'd be easier for me to find friends. But no. I'm fine with crowd, I don't hate it. But if I myself stand as the center of their attention, then I'd pass. It is somehow uncomfortable for me.

I endured it until homeroom started, and it ended with the first break's bell. I realized that it was my time to have some air, before I'm getting surrounded again. And so, I excused myself, saying that I need to go to toilet first.

Sighing, I talked quietly to no one but myself after I reached the school's toilet. "Give me a break..."

"He~, so you didn't really enjoy yourself, eh?" A voice spoke up. I tried to see whose was that, and I looked beside me.

"Huh? S-Since when you're here?" I asked her. A twin-tailed girl with its raven colored hair looked up. "I was here the whole time though. She said, while checking herself in the mirror on the washing stand. I only looked at her, confused. Was she really here?

"Perhaps it's because you're too short so that I didn't notice you." I said. It wasn't intended though, I accidentally let it slip out from my mind through my mouth.

"Why you-"

"A- Ah! I'm sorry!" I apologized to the petite girl. She only sighed before speaking again. "Fine."

We fell into a quick silence, in where I noticed that I was about to ask her name or I introduced myself first. But neither of them happened. She stole the start. She told me her name first.

"Yazawa Nico, nice to meet you." She said. Not bothering to offer a handshake or something. I was going to reply the introduction, but, again, she managed to say something first.

"Ayase Eli, right? I heard you."

"Huh? Heard me..?"

"We did self-introduction on homeroom's session, you know." She said. Then, she clearly just said that we were classmate.

"A-Ah.. Is that so? Sorry that I didn't recognize you at first, Yazawa-"

"Nico."

"Eh?"

"Call me Nico. In exchange, I will call you Eli. And please, no honorific. Or else I'll get mad at you."

Why would she get mad from something so simple?

But that wasn't the case. The thing is, she and I became friend. Thinking of it, I can't help but to be grateful that I met with her. Whether it was a coincidence or not.

Nico is only the reason I can grasp the president position on Student Council. I mean, the reason was because many of my friends recommended me to join the election last year. I couldn't say no, so I did join. And I managed to get the first place.

Nico herself played the supporting role as my closest friend, if I'd say. Like she kept pestering me to cheer up with her made-up idol's pose with her own catchphrase.

 _"Nico Nico Ni~"_

Hearing her voice in my head makes me laugh. No matter how many times I hear it, it still sounds hilarious. But suits her the best, honestly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Hm?" I look at the girl in front of me. My best friend.

"Nah, nothing. Just recalling that awkward time when we first met." I said to her. Nico snickers, "Yeah, now that I remember about it. Well, thanks to Nico-nii who befriended you, we got to know each other better and better."

"I guess?" I chuckled to myself. "You know, I was just going to say that I'm glad that you I met you and you started a conversation with me. But, the amazing Nico-nii sure already knows about that, right?"

Nico blinks for numerous time. It takes a short time only to see a faint blush on her face. "Y- Yeah? I, uh.. Yeah! Of course I know that! Y- You better be glad!" She stuttered. It's amazing that she still can act like that despite it is clearly obvious that she was surprised by that.

"I said I am." I reminded her. Nico gulps, before looking away. "Geez, can you be less blatant. Even I was taken aback.."

Heh, she admits it. It's kinda rare. "It's fine, isn't it? We're best friend, after all."

"..Tell me if you want something from me, Eli. You're creeping me out now."

"Now that's rude." I pout at her. Of course I know she's only joking. Like hell I would take it as an offend.

"Say."

"What?"

"You've been helping me out so much ever since first year. Please tell me if I can help you with something." I said. I mean it. Nico has contributed a lot. As her closest friend, I feel like I didn't do much for her.

"Eli, it's fine. You're helping me with my study. So it's equal."

Looking at Nico's face, I know she is being serious. If I force her more than this, I doubt she won't get annoyed. "If you say so then.."

"Yep. Nico-nii doesn't lie." She said proudly.

Really, no matter how many times, I still find it funny. "Right. Makes me remember the time you tried to hide your tests' scores from me."

"Ugh- In the end, I still showed them to you! I literally didn't lie!"

I smile at her. "I know that much. I was just teasing you."

Before Nico could make any responses, the bell rings. "Ah, second break's over."

Nico stays silent for a moment. I only tilt my head, "What's wrong?"

She only sighs, "Nah, nothing. Let's go." She said.

We have had our lunch at the school's ground, on an empty bench. As we walk through the corridor, I notice Nico who is in front of me staring at some girls, which I believe are our junior.

"Nico?" I calles her, wondering why is she stopping. Nico seems startled, but she just hurriedly shakes her head. "No, nothing's wrong. Let's go."

I only look in confusion, before I follow her. "Okay then."

But I don't know that it will be in no time that the petite girl will ask something from me.

* * *

 **No Maki, eh? Huahah. Sorry to disappoint you.**

 **Also, I kinda messed up the characters' lists? Well, I thought I will put those two together soon, but turned out I still couldn't find the right moment. Since this story is actually not fully planned lol. Basically, I wrote each chapter like for 2 or 3 hours. Not a very good way to write a multi-chaptered story, right?**

 **Hope this doesn't let you down. More chapters coming in though.**

 **Story note: Second break is lunch break. That's how it worked in my school.**


End file.
